This invention relates generally to mobile homes, and particularly to mobile home fire protection systems.
Fire is an ever present danger to mobile home owners and dwellers. Though mobile homes today are much larger than those of the past, they nevertheless remain relatively compact in size for habitation. Materials used in their construction are flammable. Access doors are limited in number and location. The overall construction of mobile homes today thus renders them highly susceptible to fire. In the event of an actual fire, inhabitants fine themselves in an unusually precarious environment where the fire can spread very rapidly generating intense heat. Unless immediately brought under control, such a fire usually completely consumes the mobile home in a matter of a few minutes.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a mobile home fire extinguishing system.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fire extinguishing system for a mobile home which may be readily installed upon preconstructed mobile homes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fire extinguishing system for a preconstructed mobile home which may be installed with substantial alteration in the aesthetic appearance of the home.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fully automatic fire extinguishing system for a mobile home.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fire extinguishing system for a mobile home which is generally insusceptible to freeze damage.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fire extinguishing system for a mobile home of the double-wide type which does not substantially impede the disassemblement or reassemblement of the home.